Little Girl Lost
"Little Girl Lost" is the fortieth and forty-first episodes of Superman: The Animated Series. It is the first appearance in the series of Supergirl (Kara In-Ze). Searching for signs of life on Krypton, Superman soon discovers a nearby planet that has also died. However, he finds that there is a single survivor of this planet as well. He takes this survivor back to Earth where she develops powers just like his. Unfortunately, Intergang is back in business and now Superman must fight to stop them reluctantly taking help from the new Supergirl. Plot Part 1 Deep in space, in Krypton's own solar system, Superman flies by in his space ship. Krypton is now nothing more than an asteroid belt of Kryptonite floating in space but Superman still checks for signs of life. There are none. However, the ship picks up a distress signal from another planet in the system. Feeling hopeful, Superman heads out to answer the call. Superman follows the signal to a frigid world out on the edge of the system. Finding that the planet is devoid of Kryptonite radiation, he investigates further. He eventually finds a lab buried in the ice and snow. Inside, he discovers a recorded message telling the story of the lab's inhabitants: the planet is called Argos and was once a thriving planet. However, when Krypton exploded, Argos was ravaged by the shock waves and torn from its orbit. Eventually, it moved so far from the sun that all inhabitants froze to death. In order to survive, a single family locked itself away in stasis chambers in hopes of rescue. After the message finishes, Superman finds the chambers but finds that they have been destroyed by weathering. However, a single stasis chamber, holding a teenage girl remains intact. Back on Earth, the girl now flies over Kansas reveling in her newfound powers. Unfortunately for her, Clark grabs her ending her fun. He scolds her for being so reckless and reminds her that there's a need to keep a low profile. Kara agrees but complains about the fact that he won't let her fight crime along with him. When Kara learns of Intergang being back in Metropolis she grows interested in spite of Clark's continued insistence that she shouldn't worry. In Metropolis, Lois and Jimmy are covering a scientific conference being held that day and are soon attacked by a couple of teenagers riding on flying disks wielding weapons capable of shooting out beams of fire and ice. Superman arrives and confronts the duo but their weapons are strong enough to hurt him. Still, he manages to capture one of the teenagers but the other manages to stick a flying disk on Lois causing her to fly uncontrollably away and distracting Superman long enough for them to escape to their hideout where they are greeted by Granny Goodness. Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Kara arrives disguised as "Karen" Clark's cousin. Clark insists that she stay out of the case and sends her back to his apartment. At the same time, Jimmy complains to Lois that he wants to join in on the story on Intergang. Lois refuses to allow him to join in spite of the fact that he picked up a game token dropped by one of the thugs. Jimmy decides to check the arcades himself and Kara, seeing her chance decides to join him. The pair eventually finds the right arcade and discover the same two teenagers that fought Superman. They follow them to Intergang's hideout and sneak in. Unfortunately, they are caught. Even though Jimmy claims that they only want to join, Granny decides to have them attacked anyway. Kara decides she's waited long enough and tells the thugs that Granny is just using them. Angered, Granny orders Kara to be killed but she easily beats the group and unveils her costumed identity. Granny starts attacking with her own personal weapon but Kara manages to destroy it. Not ready to call it quits just yet, Granny opens up a boom tube and summons the Female Furies. Part 2 Together, Lashina, Mad Harriet and Stompa attack Supergirl but her fighting prowess is greater than they thought. She manages to defeat Lashina and Mad Harriet and Granny muses over the idea of forcing Supergirl into her Female Furies but decides it'd be best to kill her. Unfortunately, Stompa manages to force Supergirl out of the building. The gang members run out leaving Supergirl to fend for herself. Meanwhile, Clark listens to Dr. Fleischer telling about a comet that will be coming within a couple million miles of Earth. Soon after, the ground begins to shake and Clark notices the fight. He goes to aid Kara but during the ensuing fight, she is buried under a fallen building. Superman attempts to save her but the Female Furies take advantage of his distraction and capture him. Superman is taken to Apokolips, put into restraints, and tortured. Back on Earth, Supergirl discovers a boom tube generator dropped by Granny and heads off to Apokolips herself. She is appalled by the place but keeps up her search to find Superman. Twice she is nearly captured, first by a couple of guards keeping war dogs, and then by a troop of parademons. Supergirl runs from the parademons and loses her boom tube generator. Still unable to evade them she finally manages to incinerate them using fire from a fire pit. Shortly after escaping the parademons, Supergirl witnesses Superman being dragged away and follows after him. Superman gets taken before Darkseid and he explains that since he cannot have Earth, he'll destroy it. Granny Goodness was sent to Earth to create a device capable of pulling in the comet to destroy all life on Earth. Angered by the thought, Supergirl decides to fight but Darkseid quickly disables her with his Omega Beams. Fortunately Superman manages to hit Darkseid and force him to stop. Unfortunately, Granny soon disables him. The Female Furies attack Supergirl afterwards and in her weakened state she is nearly defeated. Her fighting prowess shows again, however, as she uses Stompa's attack against Mad Harriet, then defeats Stompa. She then uses her fight against Lashina to pit her weapon and Granny's weapon against each other. She then frees Superman and the pair escape into a boom tube generated by Lashina's generator. Returning to Earth, Supergirl destroys the Doomsday Magnet in spite of Superman's warning not to. Superman scolds Kara for destroying the magnet since he could have used it to repel the comet back. Now he'll have to try to push it back himself. He flies out to stop the comet but a chunk of it breaks free and heads straight for Metropolis. Realizing its up to her, Supergirl flies straight into the chunk of comet, destroying it. Superman manages to push the comet away and takes the comatose Supergirl away. On Apokolips, Granny is attacked by the Furies as punishment for her failure. On Earth, Jimmy proudly looks at his front-page by-line. Outside, Kara flies around Metropolis proud of her achievement and confident that Earth has a new heroine. Cast Trivia *The Kansas weatherman is voiced by real-life TV weatherman Al Roker. * Kara seems to lack any inhibitions to killing as she killed off several parademons. * First appearance of Supergirl and the Female Furies in DC Animated Universe. * The plot of using a magnet to attract a comet to Earth is reminiscent of one of the 40s Fleisher Superman cartoons. Indeed, the comet is actually referred to as "Fleischer's Comet." Quotes Category:STAS episodes